


Architectural Details

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can we stick around for a few minutes?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Architectural Details

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "empty of anthems"

“Scene is secure,” said Phil, into his earwig. “You can come down now, Barton.”

“ _Yes, sir_ ,” replied Clint. There was the sound of boots scraping on stone – his climb up would have been silent, Phil knew, but Clint was free to make noise coming down – and the archer dropped lightly onto the cracked flagstone floor of the ruined cathedral.

“That was good shooting,” Phil told him.

It had been, too. Clint had, as usual, chosen the perfect perch for their operation, and when things had been at that critical point where they could have gone right or very, very wrong, he’d dropped their mark’s two goons at exactly the right time. Their boss was in custody, a team of agents was cleaning up, and none of their people had even been hurt.

“Thanks, boss,” said Clint. “Good enough to earn me a favor?”

Phil smiled. “You never have to earn those.”

“Well, then…” Clint ducked his head, hesitant. “Can we stick around for a few minutes? When we were doing intel for this op, I was focused on the sightlines in this place, but up top I spotted a couple of interesting architectural details, and I wanted to check them out.”

“Of course,” said Phil. “Show me?”

Clint’s smile was dazzling. “Right over here…”

THE END


End file.
